


A Friend to All

by elyndys



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyndys/pseuds/elyndys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by scenes such as <a href="http://lookingspiffy.tumblr.com/post/142207456808/valtteri-chatty-bottas-felipe-actually-might">this</a> and <a href="http://lookingspiffy.tumblr.com/post/142203452743/carlos-sainz-jr-felipe-massa-drivers-parade">this</a> from Bahrain, and pictures such as <a href="http://az732437.vo.msecnd.net/-/media/images/wmr/2016/news/web-vb-2-banner.ashx">this</a>, here's a quick drabble about Felipe's friendships in the paddock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend to All

Rob has often observed how many friends Felipe seems to have in the paddock, despite how often most drivers claim that friendship amongst them is all but impossible. Felipe certainly doesn't seem to have any problems with it, and Rob is amused (and sometimes, if he's honest, just a little uneasy) to see Felipe surrounded by younger drivers, laughing and joking with them. But there's one driver in particular that Rob notices, with growing interest.

“It's good to see you getting along well with your teammate,” he says, when they're alone, because they don't talk about this sort of stuff in the paddock. 

Felipe smiles. “I like Valtteri. He's a nice guy,” he says.

Rob thinks they both know the implication - or maybe it's just him, because Felipe is a lot more forgiving. But the message in Rob's mind is clear: _It makes a change._

“I think you're really bringing him out of his shell,” Rob says, and when Felipe gives him a slightly quizzical look, he clarifies, “He's chattier with you. He seems like he's having fun when he's with you.”

Felipe shrugs modestly, but soon there's a twinkle in his eye. “Everybody has fun with me!” he says with a grin. “Unless you are saying you don't?”

Rob rolls his eyes. “Every day with you is an ordeal for me,” he says dryly, and Felipe laughs. Rob pauses for a moment before adding, in a tone that even he can't really decide is a joke or not, “Maybe Valtteri's a bit sweet on you.”

Felipe laughs as if it's the funniest thing he's ever heard, and Rob chuckles as well, deciding he must've been joking after all. Probably. 

“You are jealous?” Felipe says sweetly, but there's a mischievous look on his face.

Rob laughs a little more at the suggestion, because in all honesty, that wasn't in his mind at all, not when he said it at least. He returns the kiss Felipe aims at his lips, thinking that maybe he is a little biased, after all. Maybe when he sees Felipe with Valtteri, or Ricciardo, or Perez or Nasr or Sainz or Sophie or anyone else in the paddock, he just expects them to be looking at Felipe the way Rob looks at him, and seeing in Felipe exactly what he sees.

_'Whatever that is,’_ is what he'd say out loud if his lips weren't occupied, because he's a bastard like that and Felipe knows it, but really, he knows exactly what it is.


End file.
